


【橘农】小娇崽

by StrawberryMilkandBuffett



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkandBuffett/pseuds/StrawberryMilkandBuffett





	【橘农】小娇崽

小娇崽٩(ᐛ)و

所以，现在是什么状况？

林彦俊嘴角抽搐的看着面前的陈立农安静的躺在他的床上，面色红润，呼吸平稳。他轻轻的拍了拍小孩的脸颊，小孩的脸庞上还带着一点婴儿肥，摸起来肉肉的，也滑滑的，不知道身上的触感是不是更好。他光洁的额头上覆盖着一层薄薄的刘海，有几根调皮的发丝儿被风儿吹着扫在他的眼皮上，他的睫毛微微的颤动着，但始终没有睁开双眼 。林彦俊看的心痒，顺手帮他把刘海拨到耳后。他的耳朵软软的，还很白净，但是被林彦俊碰过后渐渐变红了，林彦俊感觉自己有些口干舌燥，好想亲亲这个小家伙。但是理智告诉他不可以，陈立农只是他的室友而已，多一分都不会给他。

林彦俊做了个深呼吸，把自己躁动的心平稳下来，尽量让自己的语气听起来跟往常一样，“陈立农，起来快点，你干嘛躺我床上啊。”

没想到躺在床上的人竟是未动分毫。

林彦俊只当是小孩赶了一天通告太累睡得太熟，又叫了几次，还摇晃起小孩的肩膀。

仍然是安静的躺在那里，吓的林彦俊以为陈立农该不会是患了什么重病起不来，只是放松的眉眼和起伏的胸膛告诉林彦俊它的主人身体非常健康。

？？？

怎么回事，这是什么诡异的故事剧情啊，白雪公主吃了毒苹果昏迷不醒等待王子来救他吗？

林彦俊满脑子乱七八糟的，最后也思考不出结果，竟是真的上手看陈立农嘴里是否有那块传说中的毒苹果。

他的左手捏着陈立农的两颊，小孩就变成嘟嘟嘴了，另一只手的拇指慢慢挑开陈立农的下嘴唇，是桃红色，还水润润的。

好软，想咬一口。他如是想。

缓缓的摩挲着小孩的嘴唇，林彦俊感觉自己跟陈立农之间的距离越来越近，小孩的鼻息已经呼到了自己的脸颊上，痒痒的，自己的心也像是有什么东西轻轻扫过，麻酥酥的，感觉还不坏。

就在两张唇即将贴合在一起的时候，电话突然想了起来，震动的声音瞬间惊醒了林彦俊。

是队长打来的。

他再三确认了陈立农和林彦俊都在宿舍休息，说自己跟六个队员出去办点事情，今天可能回不来，让他们好好看家。

林彦俊潦草的应付了几句就挂了，这个电话来的还真及时，及时的让林彦俊清醒过来，只差一点，他就铸成了大错。

陈立农是他可遇不可求的人。

他怎么敢对他做逾越朋友之外的事情。

其实制霸什么都敢做，只是怕这样做了小朋友生气再也不理他了而已。

心里的鼓声大作，他既想要陈立农醒来，又害怕陈立农清醒。他缓缓转过头，看着还沉浸在睡梦中的陈立农，嘴角挂着甜甜的笑，像是梦到了什么最好的事情。

只可惜，梦中人不会是他。

林彦俊自嘲的笑了笑，酒窝也没那么深了。

他正想把陈立农抱回他床上让他好好睡觉时，怀中的小孩突然出声了。

“嗯…”小孩梦呓道。

“什么？”林彦俊低下头，耳朵凑近了陈立农的蜜唇。

“阿俊……”小孩的声音轻飘飘的，一下子钻进了林彦俊的心里，软乎乎的语调让他的心醉了。

林彦俊的脑子里最后理智的那根弦一下子崩掉了。

陈立农，是你诱惑我在先，别怪我对你出手。

林彦俊把陈立农按在身下，小孩的衣服早不知道被这个烂人扔到哪里去了，看着陈立农红彤彤的小脸，轻笑了一声，这都不醒，是笨蛋吗，不过也是睡个觉都能诱惑到我的小妖精。

他的手不安分的在小孩光滑的肌肤上游走，抚摸着小孩胸前的小樱桃，揉捻着，慢慢的看着小东西变得肿大，颜色越来越艳。随后嘴唇吻了上去，舌尖围着红肿的乳首舔舐着，然后用牙齿轻拉着乳尖，来回玩弄。身下人的小脸皱在一起，委屈巴巴的，同时不安分的扭了扭身体，蹭的林彦俊心火更胜。

指尖下滑，暧昧的抚过平坦的小腹，在肚脐周身绕了个圈，满意的看到小孩浑身颤抖了一下。他的嘴角上扬，最终将手按上了小孩的性器。

小孩的阴茎粉嫩嫩的，是还没成熟的粉红色，很干净，一看就是未经人事的孩子。林彦俊在心里唾弃了自己连小孩子都不放过的禽兽行径，但箭在弦上不得不发，只能事后补偿了，陈立农想要什么都可以，只要他林彦俊有，他都肯给他。

手颤抖的摸上陈立农的阴茎，已经是半硬的状态了，龟头吐着一点透明的液体，随着林彦俊的动作变得更加挺立。陈立农呜咽出声，难耐的用双腿来回磨蹭，林彦俊着迷的看着眼前的人儿，他的身上已经因为情欲整个人变得粉粉的，散发着“快来采撷我吧”的信息。

他低头亲吻上陈立农的小家伙，张开嘴将它含住，温热的口腔包裹着它，努力含到最深处，双手也揉搓着睾丸，时不时的轻轻捏一下，小孩的大腿内侧已经渗出了一层薄汗，身体也开始颤抖。林彦俊嘬了一下头部，一瞬间陈立农的阴茎颤抖着射了出来。

“啊啊好苏服……”陈立农的小脸红扑扑的，嘴里哼哼唧唧，却全被林彦俊听了去。

他咽下了陈立农的精液，有一丝白浊顺着嘴角流过下颚，滴落到被褥上。

“就这么舒服吗宝贝，说了很厉害的话哦，这样的话我可不会停下来了。”林彦俊眼神暗了下去，手上的动作逐渐加快。

他将四个手指从刚刚开拓好的小穴中抽出，陈立农的呻吟声已经大到让他脸红心跳，幸亏今天兄弟们不在，不然这声音被他们听了去还得了。

林彦俊抬头看了眼沉浸在情事中的陈立农，小孩还是闭着眼，出了汗使得刘海乖顺的贴服在额上，眼圈红红的，像是受了委屈，睫毛上还挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，嘴里小奶声呜呜咽咽的，好不可怜。

把林彦俊看的下身一紧，火热的那处已经迫不及待了，但他还是轻轻吻掉了陈立农的眼泪，亲吻过陈立农的额头，舔吻过他高挺的鼻梁，啃了一口小孩白净光滑的脸蛋，却始终不舍得吻上他的唇。

他知道小孩对于初吻的执念，以前他就笑着对他讲过初吻一定要留给自己喜欢的人。

他的小孩笑起来是那么纯粹，可爱又迷人，眼睛里总是流露出天真和信任。语气娇娇的，总是不自觉的对着他撒娇，这么乖的小朋友他怎么舍得破坏他对于未来的美好构想。

林彦俊的心揪了一下，看着身下的小朋友被自己欺负的不行，突然犹豫了，到底该怎么做，现在停手的话道歉还来得及。虽然他很想占有陈立农，让他成为自己的人，眼里只看着自己就够了。但事实是，他林彦俊怕了，怕承担不起陈立农的将来，更怕陈立农再也不给他一个眼神。

林彦俊的太阳穴突突的跳，脑子里正在天人搏斗时，陈立农的胳膊突然攀了上来，挂在林彦俊的结实的肩上。身子扭动着，大腿根磨蹭着林彦俊已经紫红的性器。滑腻的触感让林彦俊将那些琐碎的事情抛诸脑后，管他的，大不了先占有了再追人嘛，只要陈立农不反对，他可以追他到地老天荒。

憋的紫红的阴茎缓缓的推进去一个头，陈立农的脸色有些发白，双唇微启，粉嫩的舌尖好像诱惑着林彦俊的舌来与之共舞，林彦俊别过头克制自己不去看不去想。

林彦俊为了安抚他的疼痛感，一边撸动陈立农的阴茎一边吮吸他的乳头，效果还可以，见陈立农的表情没有那么不舒服了又继续把阴茎往那个狭窄紧实而又温暖的洞穴里插。

可能是因为润滑油终于起作用了，或者说是小孩的身体自动分泌的黏滑液体使得进出十分顺利，被火热的肉穴紧紧包裹的林彦俊一瞬间感觉自己来到天堂了。一挺身就听见小孩黏黏糊糊的声音喊不要，阴茎又硬了几分，便发了狠的开始来回的操弄，中间换了几个不同的姿势，唯一的就是林彦俊始终没有亲吻陈立农的唇。

等到小孩的身体一阵剧烈收缩，带着哭腔喊哥哥的声音直接击到了林彦俊的心里，下面被夹的舒爽的林彦俊也顾不得保护小孩的什么初吻了，按着陈立农的后颈就吻了上去，两人的舌缠绕在一起，涎液顺着二人的下颚线滑过喉结，滴落到胸前。然后他们一起高潮了。

等林彦俊反应过来的时候，陈立农已经睁着他湿润的狗狗眼盯着他看好半天了。

“……”

“……”

完蛋了啦，我要被杀了。现在的气氛真的好尴尬啊求求你了说句话吧怎样都好别沉默啊陈立农。

“林彦俊。”陈立农出声了。

“是。”林彦俊声音颤抖。

“你怎么能做这种事啊。”陈立农蹙眉。

“是，对不起。”林彦俊开始流汗了。

“我都还没说喜欢你哎，你怎么先做这种事了啦，好害羞哦。”陈立农噘了噘嘴。

“是，对不起，都是我错…等等你讲什么？”林彦俊抬头惊讶。

“我说，我也喜欢你啊，彦俊。”陈立农笑了，看不见眼睛的那种。

林彦俊听完陈立农的陈述才明白事情是这样的，小孩不知道吃了谁给的一个小零食，吃完了就晕过去了，需要心爱之人的吻才可以醒来，最后是林彦俊的亲吻才使得他清醒。

林彦俊听完将信将疑，陈立农正想撒娇时一个微信提醒吸引了林彦俊的注意力。是黄明昊的消息，内容明晃晃的写着“农农我给你出的计划是不是大成功啊，林彦俊是不是乖乖的臣服于你了？哼哼昊昊最聪明了一定不会让别人打乱这次计划的，我可是拉着队长和其他人一起出来逛了，别忘了欠我一顿饭哦，爱你的Justin”

陈立农看着林彦俊越来越黑的脸色暗道不好，想要逃跑却是为时已晚，林彦俊捉过他的手腕按在墙上，冷笑一声，“捉弄我吼，可以啊陈立农，罚你以后只许跟我接吻，别的男人想都不准想，听到没。”

“彦俊你好凶哦…知道了啦唔…”陈立农黏糊糊的声音最终被林彦俊堵在口腔里，化成一缕春风，随风消散了。

欺骗制霸的后果很严重，陈立农泪眼汪汪的求饶也没换得同情，后来在浴室里被拉着又做了三次林彦俊才肯罢休。

当小孩拖着疲惫的身体沉沉睡去后，林彦俊躺在他旁边单手撑着头，静静的看着他的睡脸，酒窝渐渐显露出来。果然，我家的小孩就是可爱。

林彦俊越看这只小兔子越喜欢，怎么会有这么乖的小朋友啊，好想碰碰他，最好再亲亲他。想要他在自己的保护下成长，开心时的笑容，难过时的泪水，还有撒娇时软腻的语调都是自己的，一眼都舍不得给别人看。这么好的人，自己该是多么的幸运才能有机会和他共度余生啊。

陈立农是林彦俊的小娇崽，别人谁都不能碰，碰了小心制霸把你打的连你爹妈都认不出来哦。


End file.
